To capture a spitfire
by immortalxdesign
Summary: This is a Sequel to 'Spitfire'. Rated T for language I believe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice animated, DC or any of it's wonderful characters. I'm just another geek on the internetsssss.

A/N: Yes, this is a sequel. Yes I was complaining so much about how much I didn't want to do the first fic. It's just that I started thinking about ways I could have done better. I didn't want to make an entirely new fic so I decided to continue where I left off on 'spitfire'. They didn't necessarily get together in that one so…. xD Enjoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's been a while. Two months. Two months since the incidents began. These incidents, of course, were very passionate kisses being exchanged between two teenagers who 'hated' each other. It was still happening, for whatever reason, and it was no secret to the Young Justice team. Everyone knew they were doing it, Kid Flash and Artemis.

It would just happen. In the midst of argument, in a way to prove to one another… Sometimes when Wally made an excellent quip Artemis couldn't help but grin and peck him on the lips. It was very very confusing but the speedster couldn't say he was complaining.

At least not until now. Now that he's sitting on the black sofa, watching the archer rummage around the fridge for a snack. Now that something has been bugging him day after day with this girl. This girl that never failed to drive him mad. His green eyes study her; she looks emotionless… or at least focused. Yes, that was it focused. Artemis was always focused. She had her duties and sought to accomplish them always. Wally wished he had that kind of focus.

"So, like, are we boyfriend and girlfriend… or whatever…?" Wally blurts as he steps into the kitchen. Artemis pauses and turns to him straightening her back. Her eyes are piercing.

"What are you a teenage schoolgirl?" She snorts and continues rummaging.

"Arty, I'm serious." He says. Serious usually led to arguments, but right now that isn't what the redhead wanted.

She sighs, pulls out a bag of chips and opens them, glaring at him ever so bored. The question wasn't appealing. "That's a stupid question. Have we ever been on dates?"

"No…"

"Do I compliment you and spend every second gushing over you?"

"N-No…"

"You're answering your own question, pal." She walks past him into the living room area and the redhead follows after shaking his head.

"But we make out like… Every chance we get! And everyone knows we've been doing that!" He bites his lip. He wants to slap himself for sounding so desperate.

She hops on the couch and rests her feet on the armrest. She pops a chip in her mouth and stares at the redhead. "We've been over this. The only reason I kiss you is… To challenge you. I'd never ever date a guy who annoys me as much as you. Are you implying you _want_ to be my boyfriend?"

"No!" His face flushes as he blurts.

"Alright then. Geez, Wally, why do you have to go and ruin good things."

"And she says, '_Geez, Wally, why do you have to ruin good things._'" Wally repeats in an exaggeratingly naggy voice. Robin and Wally have both taken the day to ditch school; Robin had the excuse considering this morning he was out with 'the batman' doing 'the dynamic duo' things.

"Wow." Robin is in his civilian outfit, he raises his eye brows behind his sunglasses.

"What a bitch right?" He scoffs. "She always has to make me look like an idiot."

"Well… Do you want to be her boyfriend?" The thirteen year old glares at the older teen, this earns a flinch from the redhead.

"Wh-wha! Of course not…. I mean… That's stupid… Being with Artemis… She's like pure evil."

"I don't think so. I think she's just a tough girl." Boy winder shrugs.

"Then why don't _you_ date her?" Wally hisses.

"Wouldn't wanna' hurt your feelings when she swoons over me." He snickers.

Wally throws some popcorn chips at him. "Shut up you little troll."

In the midst of laughing and flicking popcorn off himself, "look, she's totally into you. She's just too tough and proud to admit it."

"Whatever…"

"….You're that way too you know." Robin blinks at his older friend. Wally glares at him quickly. "Excuse me?"

"You like her too. It's okay to admit it, Wally, we're all not stupid. I think your guys' problem is that you're all too proud to admit that you actually like each other beyond all the frustration. I'm just sayin'… Couples argue like you guys do."

"You don't get it, Rob! You go and say things like this, and I think, 'hey, maybe she does like me', then I go over and talk to her and she basically bitch slaps me with her words! She's a mean MEAN person! To me anyway… She makes me feel like a dufus and I can't help but to keep chasing after her." Wally ducks his head beneath his knees with his hands running through his flaming hair. A groan is heard. "It's like she doesn't care, man… No matter how many times we've kissed she treats it like it's just… Competition."

Robin lets out a sigh. It's very rare to see Wally get like this, but not when it's about Artemis. "I know it's all in the past but she only acts like this because you were a complete douche to her when she arrived on the team."

"She started it"

"She was just joking, Wally! God, how many times do we have to go through this? Look if you want her to stop being such a jerk to you why don't you tell her how you feel!"

"No way! No!" Wally snorts sitting up straight.

"Then you're screwed over, I know you want her to feel something but you'll never know unless you pressure her for the answer!" He narrows her eyes.

"That's completely unfair; I have to be the only one to make an effort here?" He's gritting his teeth now. These aren't the things he wants to hear.

"YES WALLY! Damn! Yes! You are the only one complaining! You're sitting here whining about her, while she's being completely okay with it! If that pisses you off tell her!" Robin stands and storms away leaving Wally behind. Sometimes he felt like talking to the speedster was like talking to a wall.

Seeing how he made his younger friend too frustrated to stick around Wally was starting to feel like a real jerk. He had to admit he did tend to be unfair when he _knew_ Robin was right. It was just hard… He also had to admit sometimes he wished things were different with Artemis. If they hadn't met the way they did things would be different. Like in Bilaya. There was no hate. He just saw a beautiful girl and wanted to get to know her. Now that's how he feels only she doesn't want to get to know him, she just wants to fight and compete and be better. "Augggh!" He grips his hair and groans to himself. "Robin is right… I just gotta' be straight out with Artemis…" He stands, tosses the popcorn chips bag, and makes a superdash.

In Gotham Artemis is heading down the stems of Gotham academy. She tugs at the bottom of her skirt hissing at the ridiculous dress code. Glancing around she holds her books at her side and takes her leave, of course she is stopped by a handsome looking boy. He's tall, built quite impressively, and has jet black hair. Artemis couldn't deny this guy was probably some big shot rich guy's spoiled son. She expected him to tease her for being the scholarship girl. Or for being the girl who wrestled her date at the school dance.

"Something you need?" She asks, flat out.

"Yes actually… My name is Daniel Lester. I see you're new here and I just wanted to introduce myself." He holds his hand out. Artemis eyes the boy then his firm looking hand. She sighs and places hers in it. "I'm Artemis Crock. Nice to meet you."

His thumb brushes over the back of her hand and he smiles, "your hand is pretty rough but the back is very smooth…"

She tugs her hand out of his and looks away, "Look I need to go home… I want to get a start on my schoolwork early…" No lie, with all the work Gotham academy was packing into her homework she'd have to tackle it early to do anything later on.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to waste your time… Look, my parents are having a party on Saturday and I don't want to be lonely while I'm forced to small talk with a bunch of strangers… You could accompany me, perhaps?"

Artemis thought about rejecting the guy flat, and being on her merry way. But she also though about what Saturday would be like with nothing to do. She usually ends up going to Mount Justice, hoping to get some training in… Only to be accompanied by the Martian and her new superhunk boyfriend. Then if that weren't the outcome Wally would be there… Asking those odd questions. Questions Artemis was afraid of.

"Saturday…?" She asks, pressing her books to her chest. "I have nothing else to do…"

"Great! Would you like me to pick you up at your-"

"N-No! No…" The last thing Artemis needed was the rich crowd knowing she lived in a crummy old apartment with a crippled mom. "I mean uhm… How about you give me your address and I will show up there… What time should I come?" She tries to sound normal.

"Around 6pm." He grins while writing his address and slipping it in her hands, "I hope you'll look as lovely as you did at the dance." He waved and walked off. Artemis blushed slightly at the comment but snapped out of it and stared at the address. He lived in one of those rich neighborhoods. She wondered if avoiding Wally was worth it to spend an entire night with a bunch of snobby rich people.

He watches the archer be polite and gentle to a man who she has just met. He asks her out some were and he is on his way. He sees her walking home, her hair bouncing as she struts home. He feels like he was punched in the gut with brass knuckles labeled 'FML'. Wally slumps against the wall he's hiding behind and glares up at the sky. "That bitch…"

~Woopty dooooo. Okay phew! I wanted to keep the same concept of my other fic… It showing more of what's on Wally's mind. I'm not a big fan on girl thoughts, but I also feel its better for Artemis having this air of mystery like she does on the show. So I hope you all like it and I will be uploading more chapters soon! : ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice animated, Dc, or any of their characters.

-A/N: Hi there everyone. I don't expect this sequel to take too long. I actually have an entire plot figured out so all I need is the dedication to sit and type… HNNNNG Also sorry that the last chapter had so many spelling errors. I was just trying hard to focus on what I imagined many times that I didn't realize how fail I got with literacy. DDDx -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thursday. 3:15PM. Schools out and the rest of the day was free for the speedster. Homework was finished during study hall and he had an entire week to finish his science project. In his room he sits on his computer chair facing the door. Should he go to Mount Justice, and chill with whoever is there today? Nah. Artemis would be there. And the last thing Wally wanted was to hear her and Megan talk about her date.

His nose wrinkled at the thought of Artemis going on a date with some high class dork. He'd always thought they had something… They've been kissing every chance they got for crying out loud! He let out a smooth sigh remembering the last kiss they shared.

_They had finished a mission, a very difficult mission. Sure, guarding precious ship cargo sounded easy for a bunch of gifted teenagers but there was always bad people sneaking around ready to steal or sabotage. 45% of the cargo was lost in the fight, 45% of PRECIOUS cargo. Not only did the Young Justice team blame themselves, two particulars were blaming each other._

"_You shouldn't have been such an idiot! Why can't you just control your speed like a normal person, you ran off the boat into the water like a moron!" She hisses at the ginger._

"_You were right at the edge too; you could have at least stopped me like a GOOD TEAMATE!" He shouts back._

"_It's not my job to take care of you! What are you five!"_

_After being scolded by batman the two took their argument to a more personal area. Artemis tugs the boy by his neck and drags him into a closet were she smothers him with his mouth. He returns it; both could agree nothing made them more heated then an argument. Of course after a few moments of battling tongue the blonde pulls away and snarls, "Next time I'm pushing you off the boat." She grins, shoves him and leaves the closet. The speedster stands there scratching his head with red cheeks._

There was no denying Wally felt something was there. Through all the tension they actually_ liked_ arguing. But Wally wanted more than that. So much more than the Archer was even hinting to give. He liked her. He wouldn't say it out loud but it was true. She was so tough and independent and she always kept him in his place. He runs his hand over his forehead and groans. But instead of taking a guy she's been making out with for two months as a boyfriend she accepts a date from a snobby rich kid.

And there it came again. That feeling of wanting to do something. Something stupid. Wally couldn't stand being made a fool of by her. And like he always ends up doing, he sets out to go catch her attention. By force.

….

Once everyone hears the computer acknowledge Wally's arrival Robin is the first one to skip to the entrance. The red head side glares at the thirteen year old before walking ahead. "Dude… You're not going to be happy when you hear that Artemis has-"

"A date? I know." He smiles over at the younger hero. "I'm totally okay with it. In fact, I'm happy for her." He speeds away leaving Robin confused.

"Uh-Oh."

In the kitchen the entire team is gathered. Aqualad glares over at the speedster. "We were going to call you, when did you-"

Wally walks right past him.

Megan is conversating with Artemis while she helps her make something to eat, grinning the whole way. "I'm excited for you; can I come with you to pick out what you will wear?"

Artemis is chopping tomatoes with a rather distant look. "I haven't put much thought into what I'm wearing." She shrugs. "SS—Ow!" she hisses as she accidently cuts her finger.

"Are you alright?" Megan asks.

"Yeah… I wasn't paying attention is all… Damn it burns." Artemis examines the wound.

"Oho, so the queen of mean _does_ feel."

Everyone turns to see Wally right behind Artemis. She glares at Megan and Superboy, who are in front of her, then spins around to see Wally staring her in the face.

"Wally." She says blinking a bit. "What the hell do you think you're doing parading in here with a comment like that?" She raises a brow.

"It's _our_ headquarters." He steps closer, "Not yours."

She rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. "Whatever your problem is, I'm not in the mood." She takes a napkin and wipes the bit off blood off her finger.

"Really? Because my problem is with you."

Superboy and Megan take the que to start backing away. Aqualad stops Superboy and mentions he may need him here.

"A problem with me? I didn't do anything wrong to you, this time, Gingerface." She stares him down, trying to take a brave role.

Robin dashes in only to skid to a stop as he sees Wally and Artemis staring each other down. "Oh no…" He facepalms.

"Oh I think you did. You know you got a lot of nerve, using me like you have these past months. What, you run to me, get your kicks off of making out for a bit then run off and go pursue guys you actually want?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that dork you agreed to go on a date with!" Wally bursts. Robin hisses a bit. "He's not a dork and he was just being nice. It's none of your business, loser." She narrows her dark eyes at him, he narrows his emeralds right back at her.

"I think it is my business! You are just a heartless little witch! I mean you kiss me left and right and lead me on, then when I bring up the subject of dating you laugh at my face! How do you expect me to react, woman! I'm human! A TEEN human at that! You don't just kiss a guy and have it mean nothing… Oh wait… Guess you can. There are people who do that and they're hmm.. What's the word? Whores!"

He catches glimpse of the girls pupils dilate before she lunges at him; she punches him right in the nose leaving a stream of blood to skim the air. Then she roundhouse kicks him sending him straight into the wall and falling face first into the floor. The wind was surely knocked out of him, and fasted kid out there or not he didn't see any of that coming. Shakily he looks up to see Aqualad, Superboy and Robin holding the girl back. While he expects to see a tough girl spitting curse words at him and snarling the dirtiest look she could muster, he finds a different face to meet. Her face is red, her teeth are gritting and she keeps swallowing. One feature he cannot overlook however is those piercing dark eyes, glossed with tears. Wally experienced an odd moment of dejavu, remembering spreading all those lies about her two months ago. Only she didn't react so much last time. With an ache in his chest and a lump in his throat he sits up, wipes his nose and superspeeds his ass out of the room.

…

"Where's Artemis?" Megan says, reentering the kitchen. Kaldur, who is seated at the table with a hand over his head, replies, "She left shortly after Wally…"

Megan looks down frowning. The day was officially ruined. "Those two are causing a lot of trouble with each other… I thought… When we saw them kissing they'd finally be together."

"I agree… How am I supposed to keep this team in place when the worst battles are being fought within?"

"I'd go talk to KF but I don't think much needs to be said. I _know_ he's definitely going to regret this." Robin says furrowing his brows.

The Martian rests against the wall staring at the floor. "I feel like it was my fault… I kept saying how exciting it was for Artemis to be on a date… And Wally got so mad…"

"It's not your fault… In fact it's no ones fault. Those two need to merely sort out their problems." The Atlantian reassures.

"Yeah, before they cause problems for _all_ of us." Conner adds.

…

It's morning. Friday morning. Wally is in bed and hasn't slept a bit. For such a long time, the ginger had wanted some sort of reaction out of Artemis… Something to just prove she was human. He knew he pushed her buttons but she always sassed him like her words are better over his. But the reaction he got out of her in that last fight was tears. They were building anyway and Wally knew it was wrong of him to go at her like that…

"But she was being such a jerk to me! What did she expect me to say… 'I'… 'You'… augh I can't think of anything!" He shoves a pillow over his face and groans. A blue shade falls through his window, the sun is rising. It's school time and he hasn't got a minute of shut eye. He realizes this is one of those 'be careful what you wish for' moments.

…

"Hey, Supey. Hey beautiful." He winks at Black Canary who is standing beside Superboy. She merely smiles.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here… Right now…"Superboy furrows his grows a bit and Wally rubs the back of his neck.

"I know… I caused a lot of problems yesterday… I'm tryin' to fix it…"

"Now isn't the best time…." Superboy scratches his cheek.

"Why not?"

"Artemis you look beautiful!" Megan squeels, leaping back to view Artemis from a distance. She's wearing a black dress, knee length. Her hair is pulled into a side pony tail that has been curled into perfect locks down her shoulder. With the right amount of beige eye shadow on her eyes and clean lip gloss she looked naturally beautiful. The half-Vietnamese glances at the bracelet and watch on her wrist. "I got thirty minutes to spare." She says, dully.

"I hope you enjoy yourself." Megan smiles sweetly at her. Artemis does her best to reflect the smile.

"Me too."

The two ladies exit the door to be startled by a nervous speedster, who is standing awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His mouth gapes when he sees Artemis all dressed up. Of course even her angry look doesn't do much to ruin her beautiful appearance.

Without a word she stalks past Wally, chin raised and attention elsewhere.

"Wait, Artemis, wee need to talk…" He grabs her wrist and she responds by gripping his wrist with enough force to snap it. He cries out, lets her go and stumbles back nursing his abused wrist.

"I have somewhere to be right now." She hisses.

"You said you have like thirty minutes to spare." M'Gaan blurts. Artemis shoots her a dirty glare and the Martian embarrassingly dashes away from the two.

"Look I promise it will be worth it, kay? Just hear me out for a moment…" He bites his bottom lip and glares at her desperately. She rolls her eyes, groans, and glances back at him.

"You've got thirty minutes to convince me _not_ to snap your neck."

….

Wally leads the furious archer out of the cave to the shore of the island. She protests for a bit but he begs her to just deal with it. "I'm going to get my heels stuck in the dirt!" She complains.

"Stop whining for a moment and just listen to me, okay!" He huffs and returns his now clammy hands back in his pockets. She folds her arms and raises a defiant brow at the other.

"I'm listening, asshole."

The redhead takes a breath, shakes his arms, and rolls his neck. He looks like he's getting prepared to run a marathon, the archer takes note of. "Okay… Yesterday, I effed up. I don't know what came over me I just… Flipped! And it was wrong… very wrong. You were obviously offended by it and I wasn't trying to do that… Well… I kinda was… But I didn't know it'd work!"

He glances at her and her glare is already away from him. She looks unamused. "For whatever reason I was jealous, Arty." Now she looks at him. Clearly curious she stares him down. "What, that I accepted some rich kid's date offer?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well maybe I do… Look it's just… when I brought up us dating you wrote me off like I was nothing. And some stranger comes up to you and invites you to a scene you'd much rather not like to be at you accept. And I thought… since we've been like… kissing and stuff that you'd have some sort of connection with me… Or something! I don't know okay I just got so mad at you for treating me like filth that I wanted to hurt you as bad as I was hur- Pissed off." He edits at the end glancing away embarrassed.

She stares at him for a moment, and eventually her glare softens. She lets out a small sigh. "Wally, just because I'm accompanying this dork to a party doesn't mean I'm going to be his girlfriend or whatever. I'm not girlfriend material. My life doesn't work with that sort of thing, and as flirtatious as I can be it doesn't mean I'm ready to settle with a guy." She flips her hair and looks away. Wally watches her.

"Why not? Part of being a teenager is getting boyfriends and girlfriends…" He feels a bit concerned now. She stares down at the sand getting caught in her heels. Least concerned about that she continues, "It gets in the way. Getting too attached to someone can get in the way of my… uhm… superhero life."

Now he gets it. "You're pushing me away to avoid getting attached?" He sounded almost hopeful, that's because he was. Her cheeks flush and she looks away in a flash. "N-No! Why would I ever get attached t-to someone like you?" She scoffs. "If I'm leading you on maybe we should stop kissing all together." Wally breaks into a smile. He reaches his hand out for hers and holds onto it for dear life, he knows to because she hisses in protest.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to kiss me anymore. That's cool. You don't' want to mislead me… And I don't want to mislead you either." He looks away and feels his cheeks heat up. "I know when I wanna' kiss a girl, Arty. I want to kiss a girl because I like her… And if I'm lucky… Maybe she'll like me too." He stares over at her and she can't help but to stare back. Their eyes are locked.

Briefly she wonders if he's admitting to liking her. Briefly is short though, you know. Because that thought escapes her mind once she sees him moving closer to her. His hand is still warm holding hers and for some reason she doesn't move. She knows he's not aiming for the kisses they usually share because he gives her the adoring look… Something she's only seen him do to Megan. And it frightens her.

Unable to react properly to the situation Artemis retreats, stepping back and high kicking the doe eyed redhead right in the face. He falls back into the dirt and she stands there biting her lip.

"Aha-howww!" He whines holding his face. He sits up and looks at her. "What the heck!"

"I... Don't know! What the heck you! Y-You you you were… Going to kiss me!"

"No duh!" He hisses as he wipes the sand out of his hair and stands up. He inches to her and she steps back.

"Don't come near me, Wally!" She points at him menacingly.

"Artemis, please…." He holds an arm out to her and she slaps it away. He frowns. "So what, you're going to go with that jerk who's obviously super into you!"

"Yes I will!" She retorts.

"What if he asks you out! What if you end up liking him!"

"Then it's none of your business!" She looks away. "I'm leaving, Wally… Just… Get your head straight!" She runs to the cave entrance and leaves the speedster standing there with a bruise on his cheek.

She was there, the emotions were there… He let it all out on the table for her to embrace and what did she do? Crumble it and throw it at him. He lets out a yell and slams his fist into a shore rock. Panting he rests his palms against the boulder and he presses his forehead against the cold material. "What am I doing wrong?"

~Again sorry if there are any typos I miss. Yes I spell check, it's just sometimes I type WRONG words as a typos. X'D I fail. I never said I was a good writer, I'm just a good story teller. /3 I'm doing my best to finish as fast as I can, chapter three will be the last part (I think). Review please u ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice animated, DC, or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I know I said chapter 3 was the end but I decided to lengthen it….. ; w ;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun is at an acceptable peak this time around. The shines are warm and the seagulls are crying. Robin shields his eyes as he steps out of the cave. His eyes wander to a poor soul sitting at the beach.

"Hey… Bro, you awake?"

Robin touches Wally's shoulder and is rewarded with a twitch. The boy sighs and walks around to sit on the dirt beside him. "Megan told me that you've been here all night like this…" He glares up at the sky to see the sun shimmering brightly. "All the way until morning. I figured if you wouldn't talk to Megan maybe I could try and have a word with you."

The speedster doesn't reply. He remains as is. Knees to his chest and arms resting on his knees he keeps his face hidden, tucked in those arms motionlessly. Usually he can't get the dude to shut up, but now the ginger's lips are sealed. Robin eyes his friend before rubbing his small neck in thought. "I'm guessing you had some sort of a problem with Artemis…?"

"…" No response.

"… Look I'm your friend. You know you can talk to me…"

"I can't…" Wally mumbles. Robin blinks.

"You can't?" He scoffs, "What do you mean you can't? I'm always there for you!"

"No… I mean I can't keep doing this…" Wally lifts his head and stares out at the water. Its still and unmoving, like how he felt.

Robin sighs in relief that his best friend hasn't become a vegetable.

"I talked to her…" Wally starts, "I… Almost let her know how I felt… But… the moment I made the move…. To… take her she… freaked out." The redhead frowns. He retreats his head back into his arms. Robin nods a bit and looks away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think she'd do that." Robin says.

"You don't need to apologize… She has issues, Rob… She's too scared to open up…and actually be with someone… Especially someone like me."

Robin glances at his friend raising a brow, "someone like you?"

"She'd rather take her chances with some rich douchebag than even give me a chance… She just hates me…"

Robin scratches his head, "Wally…"

"I should give up on her. Let her make fun of me all she wants and just deal with it. Girls like that are way out of my league."

"Wally-"

"I mean I was way in over my head. She's smart, beautiful… And so damn sassy. I'm just a tool, man, I-"

"WALLY!" Robin shouts and the speedster lifts his head.

"What, man! I'm trying to accept humbleness here!" He puckers his bottom jaw to see the thirteen year old smiling.

"Dude… She didn't go on the date." Robin says giggling. Wally bit back the urge to slap him for laughing, the kids words threw him off too much anyway. "What?" Robin sighed and looked out into the ocean. "She didn't go. Last night she left here and went straight home… According to Megan anyway."

Now Wally was confused. With the words she left with last night he was sure she'd run off to that guy without a moments hesitation. Then the feeling built… Hope. He had hope. Hope and a lot of confusion, and he needed to get some answers. He stands to his feet.

"I gotta' see her!" The ginger calls. Robin stands with him.

"Yeah, that's more like it!"

They are both stopped by the sounds of their phones going off. They both glare at their cellular devices and pause.

"Bats is coming. We've got a mission."

…

Being a superhero is like a job… no… it _is_ a job. You always got to be professional. Feelings may be thrown around the office but to be professional you have to keep them to yourself… usually. Wally nods to himself as he feels his palms get clammy in his suit. He wonders why his hands always get sweaty when he thinks about girls, it's embarrassing. But it's happening and he decides to ignore it. Right now he keeps eying a certain teammate who implanted a large bruise on his face last night. He rubs his tired eye; it probably wasn't a good idea to stay up all night.

Everyone turns when Wally exhales a large sleepy yawn. He stops and looks around. "…What?"

"Am I boring you?" A deep voice asks.

Wally shakily glances over to meet the Batman staring him down. "N-No…" He replies.

"I suggest you wake yourself. This mission can't be interrupted by a certain teammate falling asleep on the job." Then comes the bat glare. Wally was always afraid of it.

"S-Sorry…"

The ginger shifts his eyes to catch an immature best friend covering his mouth repressing giggles. They then move to a still archer, whose attention is nowhere near him. Damn. "Senator Blake Nelson is being transported to the Miami Airport. Due to recent threats and many assassination attempts he needs to be protected at all costs. The Senator has vital information that is being transported directly to Washington D.C regarding classified matters."

"How the heck did a state senator get that kind of information?" Robin places his hands on his hips. Wally rolls his eyes; the boy is such a detective.

Batman doesn't respond. "Let me guess, it's classified?" Robin asks. Batman nods. Like it mattered, Wally figures the bats will tell Robin in secret anyway.

….

The entire team is stationed at separate points of the airport. Ways have been cleared so the senator could travel to his plane without civilian interference so the team is placed in areas via rooftops and hidden around the plane runways. Artemis, Robin and Superboy are in separate points of the airport rooftops. Kid Flash hides behind a crate pile beside the stairway to the ship. Miss Martian stands beside the stairway, in camouflage. Aqualad is hidden near the airport door entrance, waiting for the senator to finish up inside.

"_This is taking forever"_, Kid Flash whines through telepathic communication.

"_The Senator and the staff is undergoing several safety procedures to make sure his flight is a safe one. Patience would do you good." _Aqualad calmly responds.

"_You're talking about the fastest dufus alive. He can't even contain himself when he has to pee"._ Robin says giggling.

"_Dude… Not cool."_ Wally rolls his eyes. He glares up at the roof were Artemis stands, bow in hand. His face lightens when he sees her meet his gaze but once she jerks her glare away a frown governs his lips. He looks down in disappointment.

"_The senator is arriving."_ Aqualad slips behind the crate stack and makes his way to Wally. Kid Flash is peaking over the crates to see the guarded Senator make his way to the plane. In the blink of an eye a barrier being built by M'Gaan is seen engulfing Senator Nelson right before a rocket launcher hits against it exploding audibly. Artemis turns to see a group of assassins leaping off the roofs. She chases. _"They're up here!"_ Artemis calls shooting arrows at the foes.

A small party appears from out of the shadows for Wally to see as he chases after them. _"Down here too!" _He huffs before engaging in battle. "They're everywhere." Aqualad says aloud, slamming his electric water whip against a pillar missing an assassin. The agents urge the Senator to keep moving and enter the plane. One assassin makes a dash kicking out two agents and aiming to send a knife straight across the Senator's neck but he is interrupted by a sharp kick to the rips. The trained killer falls and glares up at Robin who is grinning.

By now each of the team is trying to handle their own set of assassins, until Wally knocks his guy out and ops to drag him out to the team. He stops when he sees one of the killers sneaking up the stairs shortly after the Senator enters. "Guys! The plane!" Wally calls but it's too late the doors are getting ready to close. Using his super speed he zips into the plane through the threshold before it closes behind him.

"Someone, Wally is in there!" Megan calls before being forced to tumble out of the way of daggers thrown her way. Artemis glances up from her rooftop perch and aims her bow and arrow at the plane wheel. She shoots a grappling arrow and latches onto the plane's wheel and she projects herself to it making no haste. By the time she grabs onto the cold metallic leg and starts to climb into the small compartment it is destined to fold into, the plane begins to take off.

Concentrating on not slipping and obtaining injury from the spinning wheel she uses pure upper body strength to pull herself into the compartment. The wheel folds in not to long after and Artemis has made it inside of the plane.

Down below the team watches the plane take off with two of their team members inside of it. Both heading for Washington DC with a hidden Assassin on board. Assassins lay on the ground knocked out and tied up. "Did those two do what I think they just did?" Robin asks, watching in awe. "…I believe they have…" Aqualad responds.

~Done. Sorry I took long. Turns out chapter 3 isn't the final chapter, I got a great idea and decided to extend it. C : I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, your opinions are valued! 3 ~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of the following characters. This fanfic is entirely fan made…. From the mind of a lonely fan. OTL

-A/N: I seriously didn't intend for the fanfic to get so darn epic. I was going to be really lazy with it and just slap whatever boring ending I could but I realized… Action is love. And I would not be a love soldier if I just made it boring.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally, being a speedster, tends to make the mistake of doing before he thinks. Scientific genius or not he wasn't very good at calculating situations and following them through… Thinking was for after. Of course his hasty decision was probably a good idea, considering if he'd just stand there with a 'derp' face the Senator would be murdered in an instant.

So now he stands, mere feet away from the assassin who is holding a katana in his hand. Wally grins. "Very cliché. You don't even look much like a ninja."

The man doesn't answer and instead attacks the speedster, swinging the weapon at the teen quickly. Wally is quicker. He leaps to the side and punches the man in the face making him stumble back. The suited boy returns to his position in front of the senator who seems quite scared.

"Don't worry, Senator, you're in good hands!" He sports a flashy smile before zooming at the assassin. He propels himself to the floor rolling beneath the man knocking him down, and then he twists back and elbows the fallen fiend in the chest. He lets out a hoarse cry in pain and is silenced by Wally swiftly knocking him out with a fist to his face. The speedster stands, dusting his black (camouflage vers.) suited shoulder and glares over at the Senator who sits in his seat shuddering. Kid Flash grins and places his hands on his hips.

"See? Nothing to worry about sir. The oh-so-great kid flash was here to make sure your flight is safe." He gloats.

The senator raises a shaky finger and points behind the teen hero. "Uhm… oh-so-great kid flash…"

Kid Flash spins around to see the assassin on his feet, pointing a gun at him. Once a shot is fired the speedster swiftly dodges and grabs the Senator. "Let's go!" He drags him into the stewardess room and hides behind the blue curtains. He is startled when he finds him run face-to-face with Artemis. She gasps and steps back.

"Arty!" Kid Flash calls, "What the heck are you doing here!" He releases the senator who falls to the floor and crawls to a corner.

"What am I doing here! Saving your ass, you idiot! Why did you jump on board without warning anyone!"

"I _did_! I reminded everyone the creep ran on board but you all were so busy with your badies." He sighs and raises a hand. "But don't worry. I got this all under control."

Gun shots are heard shooting at the edges of the door making both teens flinch.

"He's still up and about! Under control my ass!" She shoves the speedster to the side and peaks out the curtain. She sees the assassin aiming the gun at her and firing, it just barely misses her, hitting the door frame again, as she ducks back in.

"He's at large and armed. You are an idiot, Kid Dork!" She says poking his chest hard.

He flinches and rubs his chest; a small scowl governs his face. "Shut up! It's hard for us speedsters to fight in such a closed area!"

"Whatever I don't care. Let's just take this guy out." She loads her bow and gets ready to run out before an arm reaches out and grabs her wrist. She turns back to see a pair of green eyes staring her down.

"You didn't go on that date last night… I want answers!" He says.

She wrinkles her nose at him, "Who told you- Ugh! This is so not the time, dufus!"

"Then when will be! Because the moment this battle is over and this plane lands I know you're going to run off and avoid me like you have all day!"

"There is an assassin aboard this plane, trying to harm people. Be professional, loser!" She smacks his hand away. He scowls. "This plane could be at a 90 degree angle, getting ready to crash into the ground, and I wouldn't care." He steps close to her invading her oh-so-precious space. "I want you to talk to me."

Her eye brows furrow at his words, before she can even think to scold him she is shaken by shots being fired this time in the curtain just barely missing the teenagers. "Oh god Damnit if you help me take this guy out quick I promise I will talk to you and tell you whatever you want!"

"Deal!" Wally calls.

"Thank god! Now hurry up!" Senator Nelson calls, the two glare down at him. Kid Flash unknowingly smirks at that and speeds out the curtains. Artemis follows right after.

They made a pretty good team, when they were focused. And focus is something Wally sometimes had trouble doing. But knowing that if the battle was won he'd be rewarded with some truth made him much more motivated to finish this up quickly. Disarming the man would be first priority, Artemis notes as she shoots an arrow at the man's wrist. Though when the gun is knocked out and Wally kicks it to the side he is caught by surprise to see the culprit picked up his katana (that was knocked out of reach earlier).

Kid Flash suffers a cut to his side, making him cry out, Artemis takes action and shoots a series of arrows at the swordsman. He hits away every arrow with his sword and grins behind his dark mask. She growls and dashes at him. Nursing his wound the speedster moves out of the way, falling back on the soft plane sofa, and lets Artemis have a go at the man. She swings her now folded bow at him throwing it over his wrist; she twists it painfully to the side making him drop the weapon. She then kicks him in the stomach sending him across the room. Kid Flash leaps up and stands by Artemis. She places a cord wire in Wally's hand and grins at him. He returns the grin and dashes at the assassin.

Superspeed was used to its advantage; the assassin was tied up in wire in record breaking time. Wally walks back and sees Artemis beckoning the Senator out of the stewardess room, she reassures him it's safe now. He stands there with his hands on his hips, grinning like a fool. Once the Senator takes a seat the archer glares over at a grinning ginger.

"I believe you owe me a talk?"

~Short chapter is short. SORRY. Really… I am. I take for ever to type a story mainly because I procrastinate. But I promise I'll try to pick up. ~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of the following characters. This fanfic is entirely fan made…. From the mind of a lonely fan. OTL

-A/N: FFF… I just had to add to the dramaticness…. –point down- just read… xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The Senator is safe?" Batman asks. The team stands around the computer, relieved to hear that their comrades are safe. They had just receive a radio from them the moment they returned to mount Justice. Batman was ready to make the decision to send someone to check the plane in case of the two sidekicks were hurt. But he also knew not to underestimate them.

"Yeah," Wally says making use of the earpiece radio the team never uses.

"And the assassin?"

"Tied up and ready to land with us in Washington." Artemis replies.

"Okay," Batman starts, "Once you guys land your mentors will be ready to collect you two. Good job, but next time try to let us know you were going to run in a plane with an armed menace alone."

"Yeah, at least Artemis filled us in." Robin says. Batman glares at the boy and he immediately shuts up. Aqualad sighs "Please don't add to the tension, Robin." He whispers. "Why not?" The boy whispers back, "Tension is fun. Maybe they'll actually-"

"Ahem." Batman interrupts the two silencing them. He returns to the computer screen, "We will see you two then." Batman says.

"Right." The two plane bound teenagers say in unison and the call ends.

….

His green eyes watch as the blond Vietnamese holds her ponytail, playing with the ends by raking her fingers through it. The senator sits in the back lounge area and the assassin is tied up in the room with the sidekicks still out cold. The silence is almost deafening for Wally as he waits for the Archer to say something.

Wally's hand slides across his side, it's healing due to his superspeed. That's okay. But it's still quiet… that's unacceptable. "Hello?" He asks. She sighs. "Shut up I'm trying to think."

"You're not supposed to be thinking. You're supposed to be talking." He watches her. She's not looking at him; she looks much more interested in the ends of her hair.

"I'm trying to think how to." She replies.

"Here, let me help. Let's start with… Why didn't you go on the date last night?" He sits up and tries to lean forward so she can look at him. She drops her hand and looks away.

"You just _have_ to be straightforward." She scowls as she avoids eye contact.

"Gets things done quicker. Now come on." He snaps his fingers three times. "Talk."

A sigh is softly released as Artemis sits back and stares up at the ceiling of the plain. She looks like a lazy teenager sitting on a couch with nothing to do. Wally is starting to wish she'd stop bullcraping around.

Now it's quiet again.

Artemis stands and starts to walk away and Wally grabs her arm and pulls her back down forcing her to sit. "Don't say 'I gotta' use the restroom' and stay there until the flight is over. TALK TO ME, NOW."

"God damn Wally!" She tugs her arm away and folds her arms pouting. "You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Yep and you can't stall all the way until morning." He watches the archer fidget a bit in her seat. He would not let her get out of this one.

"The date?" Wally starts for her.

"The date…." She continues, eyeing him angrily, "was _supposed _to happen. If you didn't bug me like you did!"

"Okay why did my 'bugging' you, if you call confessing my feelings bugging, get in the way of your date!" Wally puckers his bottom jaw. Artemis narrows her eyes.

"For starters it was a cryptic and… outrageous way to admit how you feel. And it just… I don't know made me feel bad or something!"

"You felt sorry for me? Is that it? Because if that's the case you should have just gone on the date anyway!"

"I didn't say I felt sorry for you!"

"You kinda did! You said you felt bad!"

"Quit trying to contradict me Wally and shut up! You said you wanted me to talk now I want you to listen!"

Wally growled at her defiance. She was always so feisty. He sighs and folds his arms.

"Look… I like you. Okay? Happy! I said it." She looks away from a teen who is now smiling like a fool. "You admitted to liking me and… I just couldn't go on the date, not when I knew I felt the same for you…" Did she say that? Really? Wally could never be happier. He scoots close to her and takes her hand in his.

"Okay great, you said it. Finally. About time too!" He grins at she who is looking at him like he's crazy, "So go out with me. There's no harm in it." He leans in to kiss her but is rudely awakened by a hand escaping his grip and empty space. Fail. He looks up to see Artemis standing and taking a step back.

"N-No! No I won't, Wally! You are such an idiot, just because I like you doesn't mean I want to date you!" She clenches her fists and he grits his teeth. He feels that heat climb his stomach and that ache still in his throat.

"I seriously don't understand what your problem is! You just admitted to liking me, Artemis… that's a beautiful thing! Heck, that's improvement! Normally you'd bitch slap me before admitting to liking me!"

"I'll _still_ bitch slap you, West, don't tempt me!" She scowls at him and he feels himself frown. "Why won't you date me? You've been kissing me for so long-"

"Shut up with how I've been kissing you already! God, I already told you we're not kissing anymore and I'm telling you now I'm _not dating you_! Didn't I tell you how I felt about being with people? It gets in the way of my priorities!"

Wally now stands and eyes her with as much defiance. "If that's the case then why were you going to go out with that guy! I mean if I never talked to you that night you would have went to his stupid party with him! Why are you willing to take your chances with him and not me!"

"Because I just… I just couldn't, Wally!" She looks away from him. He grabs her by the arm, "Why couldn't you take your chances with me! Why! Tell me!"

She smacks his arm away and takes another step back. "Because it would be so easy for me to fall for you!"

Now he's thrown off guard. His mouth slightly parts as his wide eyes watch Artemis study the floor. Was he hearing things? He feels his stomach flutter, and it's so unsettling. "What…?" Is all he can muster. Oh no, he feels the heart beat kick in… And the sweaty hands. His fists curl.

"Damn, Wally… Yes… You're… Just so damn fun… Too much fun! You are a challenge and I love a challenge… And that's what the problem is…" She runs a hand over her face. "I would fall for you… And I'd be one of those idiotic teenagers I make fun of all the time… I have my duties and if I give in I just… It's not safe for _girls like me _to be with anyone!"

"What if I've already fallen for you?" Kid Flash interrupts. Artemis's glare shoots at him in an instant. "What did you say?"

He shrugs. "What if I already fell for you, Arty…?" He feels his face flush and his heartbeat kick up a notch. He swallows and can't believe he's saying this. He does his best to sound casual.

"No… don't… Don't say that… Don't you dare say that!" She says, pointing a finger at him, she can feel her voice tremble. He takes a step closer to her and she takes a step back.

"You haven't fallen for me so just shut up!"

"I don't know if you're serious or you have this itching need to be in control and always right." He smiles, shyly. "Artemis… I think I have fallen for you… I think I love you..."

"Please don't do this… Please…" Her palms are on either side of her face.

"And I think you love me too… Artemis we… We're perfect… I mean yeah we can't agree on anything but hating each other but that lights the fire…" He holds his hand out to her, confident it's not sweating through his suit. "Stop holding back… Please just don't push me away anymore… I'm not going to take no for an answer…"

She studies him, and he feels himself nearly melt under her glare.

Had he really said the things he just said? This is Artemis he was talking to… Not M'Gaan, not any other girl he's crushed on, ARTEMIS. His 'sworn enemy'. It was perfect, for some reason. That girl who made fun of him and pissed him off in so many ways… It made his words matter to him… For whatever reason Wally felt like it was okay to say he was in love. Even if he's just a confused teenager.

Those beautiful full lips are pursing as she struggles, a shaky arm lifts away from that perfect frame to touch his shaky hand. But in a split second that unsure face turns into a shocked look. She gasps and falls to her knees, behind her the assassin is brushing the remains of the wire off his arms. He holds a special wire cutting knife in his hand that is already stained in blood.

It doesn't take Wally long to register what had happened. One look at a bloody knife and a struggling Artemis on the floor was enough to tell him he was ready to beat the living hell out of this dude. In an instant Artemis catches glimpse of the speedster leaping over her and tackling the man to the floor, he grabs the man's wrist and struggles to keep the knife in its hand away from slicing his knife. She feels blood spill out of the stab wound in her back and she shivers, she holds her fort though and watches the brawl.

Kid Flash is wrestling the culprit, tumbling with him on the floor and trying to get that infernal weapon out of his hand. He is angry at the murderer for interfering and angry at him for hurting Artemis. With a foot on the assassin's forearm and a hand gripping his wrist Wally painfully twists so that the man has no choice left but to drop the weapon. Now the redhead brings the hurt down on him. He hits him, over and over and over. Eventually the mask falls off and reveals a bruised beyond recognition face.

"Don't… Wake up… Again… THIS TIME!" He says in between blows before administering the final hit. The man drops to the floor and Wally stares him down. His eyes shift to the bloodied weapon, and for a moment he considers ending the mans life. But he knows that's not who he is, and that's not the ways of a hero. He grabs the knife and chucks it across the room out of reach of the culprit.

Shakily the teen crawls over to Artemis who is staring up at him. She looks like she's struggling. He touches her shoulder. "Hey are you doing okay-" He is silenced by the sight of blood spilling out of her wound once he lifts her to lean on him. She hisses.

"Holy crap! Oh my god… Oh god…!" He panics. She growls at him.

"Would you stop whining like a child and get the first aid kit!" She pants as her hands grip his chest. He swallows and picks her up. Gently he places her on the jet sofa and superspeeds into the stewardess room. In the back room he informs the senator of what just happened and comes back to the bleeding girl with the kit in hand.

….

"Land the plane, NOW!" Kid Flash instructs the pilot. The man is surprised to see a black wearing kid flash with spills of blood on his outfit. "Is the senator safe? What was going on-"

"Yes he's safe Damnit! Now land the plane we haven't got much time!"

"Do as he says." A second voice adds. Senator Nelson walks in. "We have an injured teenager on board."

The plane is landed somewhere in Colorado and Batman is contacted. The emergency had taken everyone by surprise. But what takes Wally by surprise is when the league takes Artemis to a more private hospital area, in respects to her secret identity being safe, and doesn't allow the speedster to come along.

"I need to be with her! You're not taking me away!" He uses his superspeed to zoom past the members and make his way to the vehicle she's being loaded into but he's stopped by another speedster swooping in and grabbing him.

He looks up to see his uncle, the Flash, frown at him. The redhead throws a fit struggling out of the mans grip, like a blubbering child, he slams his fist in his chest and cries out. Batman steps up beside the red suited hero and glares at Kid Flash who's already being stained by tears.

"You will see her when she's well. And I promise you she will be fine." Batman's words are so dark it's hard to find the light in what he says. But Wally has no choice but to trust him. Sobs choke at the boy as he buries his face in his uncle's chest. Batman glares at Barry. "Take him home." Is all he says before stalking off.

…

That night Wally got much needed sleep… He'd pulled an all nighter yesterday from the issue with Artemis so it was only natural for his body to shut down. Before he sleeps he hears Barry assure his parents he's okay and he'll need to be alone for some time. Only Wally doesn't want to be alone… he wants to see Artemis. Too bad he could never get Barry to spill were she is being taken care of.

~HNNNNNNNG…. I seriously need to learn to stop typing like a 4th grader OTL… I can't type dramatic scenes very well. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! This has to be a new record; I made this one pretty fast surprisingly… I think we have about one more chapter left! Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews. Feel free to review some more! O w O ~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice animated, DC comics or any of the characters.

~A/N: Thanks for reading guys and sorry for the delay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He felt a small shade of dark red hair fall across his shoulder before he jerked and looked behind him. Behind the leather sofa he was seated in stood Megan, in all her stunning glory. Wally had to admit he could never stop marveling at her hotness. The worried look on her face told him what she was going to bring up; he wonders if he should leave.

"H-Hi, Wally. Didn't mean to scare you…" She says, chuckling nervously. She makes her way around the couch to sit beside him, she's wearing her casual 'civilian' clothing, but keeping her green skin. He smiles at her, his normal bantering smile.

"You'd never scare me babe." He says, leaning back on the couch with shifty eyes, mostly making sure Superboy wasn't around.

She smiled and pulled some of that hair behind her ear, revealing a puzzled expression. She's thinking how to say it. Wally's green eyes watch her, his iris's twitching as he waits for it.

"Wally… Uhm… Do you really think it's such a good idea to be back?"

There it is.

Wally lets out a sigh before leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. He stares out feeling dumb for even having the slightest hope she just wanted to chat. It was expected though, after Artemis's accident everyone's been babying him. He shakes his head letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, Meg. I do think so." He tries not to sound frustrated with her, even though part of him is; he knows she's just being nice and thoughtful as always. Wally would always have unlimited patience for M'Gaan. She gives him a sad smile, "Wally…"

"Really. I'm fine. If Artemis can't come then there's no reason I should stay back, it'd just hold the ream back." He shrugs, "Besides, seeing teammates get hurt comes with the gig." Megan wanted to be convinced, she really did. But that distant smile on the boys face told stories behind that smile. She didn't need to read minds; she could feel that Wally was a bit upset. She didn't want him to push her away though, like Superboy did when she pressured him for answers, so she smiled and nodded. "Okay, Wally. In a bit we'll leave then." As she spoke her suit turned from casual to her Miss Martian attire. She stood and he smiled up at her wearing his Kid Flash costume. "Kay. Thanks for being concerned, makes you look oh-so-adorable~" He smiles. She smiles back and makes her way to the debriefing room.

He stays there on the sofa for a bit, biting his lip and looking down. He's angry that everyone is worrying about him. He's not that guy! He's not the guy to be upset all the time and cry over some girl! But he did cry and he is a bit upset. Wally is trying his hardest to show his friends he's better than that and that he is dedicated to his superhero work... To show the Flash that… To show the League that! He won't be the teen who cries on his pillow… even if he feels like it's his fault Artemis got stabbed.

…

"KID FLASH!"

What happened…? Where did it all go wrong…? Thoughts soared through his head almost as fast as he soared through the air. His wounds sting as the cold air kiss his skin, he's falling off a ledge and no one was there to stop him from running off it… Literally. What, did you think this was a metaphorical expression for Wally's pain? If only. On the mission Wally had run with all his speed past a victim hoping to knock them off their balance but while doing so he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't see anything but a large arctic sea of water coming closer and closer as he fell.

_What was I doing? Why didn't I think better of what I was doing?_ He kept thinking and thinking, he totally had the time to since he had the ability to run through the thought process at superspeed. That wide pool of water, with glacier bits, below him suddenly blocked out of view. Artemis wasn't there to catch him before he ran off was she? Maybe somewhere he hoped she'd be there, grabbing his arm harshly, and insulting him as he was tossed to the floor out of breath. Like when they were on the boat… Like the last time they kissed.

He sighed and decided it was time to stop playing victim. He looked around then eyed the wall of ice behind him. He waited until he was close to it and slammed his foot against the ice skidding against it. He then began to move his feet against it, superfast, imitating running against it until he actually was. So he ran and ran down the ice wall until he neared the water were he kicked off and fell on top of a glacier.

His face went numb from lying his face on harsh ice for so long, he was lying there for a good few minutes before worrying that if his team saw him just lying their they'd think he was dead. He sat up and hugged his knees, looking up the ice wall that seemed to climb up forever until he saw all the way at the top Robin was peaking over.

"You okay there, KF?" He asked through telepathic communication.

Wally breathed out, his hot breath visible in this arctic temperature. "Yeah… I am… Did you catch him?"

"Yes. We caught him sometime after you ran off the cliff… He caused a bit of problems though. For a second there it looked like suicide, dude." The sentence was followed by Robin's signature giggle. Wally smiled.

"You know I'm not that guy." He said, returning the laugh.

…

"I'm not that guy!" He screamed. The team wouldn't have imagined that yelling that was always at Artemis had been directed at them. Aqualad stepped forward, "We were only looking out for you." He said, his voice drifting around the debriefing room along with a silence. Wally paced around, holding onto his fiery hair. Groans were heard. "You didn't have to lie to Bats like that! It was my fault that guy sent out the viral bomb software! The mission failed because of me and you kept it secret!"

"Wally, we just didn't want you to get in trouble." Megan started gingerly, "It's not your fault, we shouldn't have let you come back on the team so soon while you're so-"

"So what! What Megan! Sad! Upset! Hurt!" He hissed. "I'm fine everyone! Mistakes happen and you can't blame what happened to Artemis for_ my_ mistakes!"

The team fell silent as Wally let out a few breaths, calming down his unbelievably fast heart rate. He frowned up at the ceiling biting his bottom lip. "You guys… I know you're looking out for me… and I'm glad… But come on… I screw up a lot. I'm still learning, you know that." He returns his glare to a team who wears the look of concern. Wally's frown deepens at the sight. "Please stop treating me like some emo boy on the verge of a meltdown… Please?"

Silence builds and builds until Robin looks around and sighs. "Sorry Wally. We won't do it anymore… But maybe you do need at least some time to think."

Wally stares at his friend a bit then back at the rest of the team who is staring at him. He lets out a soft sigh, "We have like another month until Bats assigns us a new mission." Wally pushes his Kid Flash costume into his bag further and zips it up. He throws it over his shoulder and holds it tight. "I'll be thinking."

He then walked, not ran, past the team heading for the zeta-tube. Aqualad bites his bottom lip before stepping out and walking to Wally. He puts his hand on the redhead's shoulder stopping him. "What happened to Artemis is not your fault. And I assure you… She'll be coming back soon." Wally glares over his shoulder a bit quietly.

"Then you guys will be back to your annoying, arguing, selves again. It'll be the way it was" Robin says smiling. A smile eventually dominated the speedster's once frowning face. He turns around and smiles at everyone, "I know. Thanks guys." He walks backwards a bit, sharing his smile until turning and entering the zeta-tube. But by the time he transports a scowl covers his face.

….

"The way it was…" Wally repeated to himself in the confides of his room. He lies on the messy sheets staring at the ceiling above him. His eyes fallow the dots that hang from the ceiling's dry paint. "The way it was…" He says again. Not liking it any better a second time. Anger sweeps over him as he turns on his side glaring out the window. It's nighttime and he'd finished up supper. The conversation shared with mom wasn't helpful as she bothered him saying she'd understand if he stayed home from school for a bit. So he retreated to bed early, hoping he'd be able to just sleep it all off. All the stress from family and friends…

If things had returned to the way it was, whatever that meant, would it really be good? Heck maybe for everyone else but not Wally. No way. He could not go back to the way it was. Not after the words he shared with Artemis moments before some villainous creep stuck a knife in her back! If things when back to the way it was she'd acknowledge him as nothing but a toy. Someone to argue with and defeat in battles of wit. Wally would be okay with that, but only she'd just give a little more… Just… A little more care. A little more consideration. A little more… He shuts his eyes.

Behind those lids it's dark. He prevents himself from thinking of that heartless vixen. Sleep begins to overwhelm him and he lets it. He just wants to fall asleep so that in the morning it will be school time. A small smile covers his lips when he thinks its ironic how he's actually looking forward to school. His chuckle shakes the bed before he has no more energy left to laugh. Eventually the ginger gets what he wants, and his consciousness is lost.

There are hands running along the edges of his bed. It's 1:15 in Central City, according to Wally's watch that sat on the nightstand. The stranger acknowledges when lifting it to check the time. By the time they put it back down the stranger's foot hits the bottom of the bed and earned a pained hiss. Wally's eyes shoot open and all he sees is a shadow hovering over him. He sits up and pushed back into his headboard, "Who are you!" He asks. The person eyes him then makes a dash for Wally's now opened window. He uses his superspeed to out run the infiltrator and stand in front of the window to block their path. The stranger stares at him and Wally tries to focus his eyes on this person and let his eyes adjust. He isn't given enough time as the stranger stomps on his foot and punches him in the gut.

The ginger is doubled over in pain as the stranger pushes him to the side and climbs out the window. He grips onto their arm and holds on so rightly to their sleeve. When the infiltrators head turns as they try to pull away Wally is slapped in the face receiving a mouth full of hair. He hisses as he realizes this is a girl, and the very girl manages to get away by pulling the jacket off and leaping off the roof. Wally falls back, with the mystery girl's jacket in his hand. Quickly he superspeeds to the window to see the stranger is nowhere in sight.

By the time the lights are on he is able to examine a brown leather jacket in his hand. His eyes search the coat until he can identify where he has seen it before. "….Artemis…?" His eyes widen before he dashes back to the window. He stares out with parted lips and a hopeful glare. "Artemis!" He called but received no response. She was long gone by now.

~Hi! So sorry for my absence. I've been a little self conscious. Long story short someone here on fanfiction sent me a message criticizing my fanfic… I'm not giving any usernames but I'll bet my lucky stars she was a wallyxartemis fan. I admit I was a bit offended by it considering I have been self conscious about my literature anyway. But meh. Anyway I decided to finish regardless of what she thinks because it's just a fanfic. It's not a novel or anything and I can write them however I want. lol ~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice animated, DC comics or any of the characters.

~A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys! I have to apologize 50x because… well… you'll see at the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had one shot at this. One shot to end the battle of all battles. In his time as the Flash's sidekicks he had definitely faced many fights that threw him out of balance and knocked him to the ground. Even with this new team Young Justice he had hardships… but none of these hardships could ever compare to the battle with Artemis.

Their entire relationship had been a battle, the constant fighting, teasing, nagging… And once the relationship became something confusing brought by a bunch of kisses and strange speeches Wally was being thrown farther and harder to the ground before. It had been a ride and the ginger could never end it and take the prize at the end… not until now. Not until she is supposedly out of the hospital and sneaking about his room. Not after he confessed his stupid love to her and especially not since she almost gave in. He hated it, he hated this stupid crazy teen romance but at the same time he loved it.

That's why he is even desperate enough to spill everything out to his best friend Robin, his feelings his caring… His aggravation! His hunger to take what he wants. And the boy can only ask him, "What do I have to do with this?"

It's a smart question, Wally give him that, but he has such the hard time spitting out the final part only because he knows how hard it will be on Robin. "I need you to do me a huge favor…"

And there it is. Robin's arms fold. Any favor would be okay but when Wally say's huge he can't help but to worry. "What…?" There's an air of caution in the thirteen year old's tone and he has every right. Wally claps his two hands together and with a begging face he mutters, "I need to know where Arty lives…"

Wally knows this is something you just can't ask of Robin. It broke so many rules that Batman laid PAINFULLY on the boy's shoulders. Robin made it a point to make it very clear to the speedster. "Wally…" "Robin." "Dude…. You have no idea how…"

"I know! It's bad, you're not allowed to but I know you're able to do it!"

"Look…. Let me just start by saying 1. Bats makes it his job to keep the team's personal information personal! 2. Me finding where she lives is invasion of privacy overload! And 3. ….I don't care about rules 1 and 2 it's just the fact BATMAN cares that I am going to strongly advise you _don't ask me this_!"

It sucks; because Wally knows how bad it would be for his best friend to get in trouble, but how could Wally ever get this chance again? How could he know if Artemis returned to Mount Justice and would avoid him just like his mind played over and over? So with that a deep frown is left on Wally's lips as he stares his best friend in the eyes. And Robin frowns back. Wally knows it's unfair of him to ask Robin this… buuuut you know how teen love goes.

"Please?"

"You know this probably isn't even real love, dorkface. You're just another hormonally imbalanced teen who's got a huge and disturbingly passionate fling with some girl on your team and you just want to jump on it! You're being reckless and stupid and if she turns you down flat I will NOT be doing you any more favors!" This speech is said as Robin taps furiously on his arm computer, which is hooked up the the Mount Justice main computer system. Wally nods and agrees with everything Robin says. "I know. You're probably right. But I would sooo rather do and fail then not do and wonder how it would have resulted."

Robin glares up at him form his crouched position. He stares at his friend for a brief moment before returning to his computer. "You had better…. BETTER make her yours this time Wally. Because I at least want to make getting killed by Bats worth it."

The address suddenly flies up in hologram on Robin's wrist. Wally leaps beside the bow crouching with him to eye the address up and down. "Ohhhhh…." The ginger mumbles, side glancing at Robin. Robin glares back. "…Yeah."

Wally has been to Gotham before. He knows his way. That's the gift of befriending a Gotham resident, and a Gotham vigilante patroller. He'd visited countless times to visit Robin; the young thirteen year old wouldn't be able to say the same about central city because of Batman. That little boy's identity was so precious; the Bats wouldn't let anything expose it… But bats didn't know Wally already knew it. Or did he? Wally never figured, but Kid flash always wondered. Life was always split into two for the heroes and right now Wally was walking dangerously along that line in pursuit of a bitchy blonde whom he supposedly 'hates'.

Her apartment is before him, dark and hovering. Everything felt dark in Gotham but this particular building loomed over him for other reasons. The more Wally thought about it the more he felt like an idiot for confessing to Artemis that he "loved" her, if it was love… Robin could in fact be right, teenagers run on hormones and impulse. For all Wally knew he could have been speaking nonsense blinded by the heated passion between him and his teammate. But that was beside the point, he tried telling himself, he told her that and he had to follow through. He knew he had feelings, something big, whether it was love or not it was something he needed to peruse. With that last thought he opens the paper slip in his hand and reads where Artemis's home is located in the building.

How romantic it must be to superspeed up a fire escape, he felt so cliché climbing the 'tower' for the 'princess'. He snorted. _Artemis, a princess? She wishes._ He thinks, a smirk dawning his pinkened face. That feisty attitude was still in him and directing to her, which is good because life would be so boring if Wally was on his knees kissing her feet. He liked their relationship, even if he wanted to push it a little further. When he reaches the right floor he makes his climb across windows in search of Artemis's. _If Robin's calculations where right her window should be right-_ he's stunned by the sound of a man's voice. _Wrong window?_ Dang Robin must have gotten it wrong- "I don't care!" Artemis's voice suddenly accompanies the man voice Wally hears. He freezes.

Wally slyly moves himself so he's crouching on the building ledge; his head leaned close to the open window. He takes the moment to listen before identifying the second voice. "Well I do. Those are my friends." Spee- Red Arrow. Wally narrows his green eyes. He's lucky he's in the back of the building, this way no one questions the ginger sitting all the way up on the building spying through a window. Wally can't say that for the building behind him though, he wonders if people are watching through their own windows. It's no matter; he's got other things to worry about.

"I'm getting tired of your suspicious attitude, and I'm even more tired of you stalking me. How did you even find out where I live?" That snippy attitude was surely Artemis's. At least Wally knows he wasn't hallucinating the other night.

"Like that even matters." Roy says, he sounds very menacing. Wally wants to know how and why these two have anything to do with each other… besides Green Arrow. He bites his bottom lip.

"Uhm it kind of does, you who are standing in _my_ room, has no right to be keeping secrets from me!"

Wally hears footsteps travel close to Artemis's voice. "You, who are on a team with my friends, have no right to be keeping secrets from them."

_Secrets? What secrets?_ Wally's eyes shift almost uncomfortably side to side as he searches for the meaning behind those words. He doesn't think long when Artemis says…

"You already know I'm not Green Arrow's niece, so what. And you know there's a reason behind that! So why are you still bugging me!" She hisses.

Not green arrows niece…? Wally's eyes travel skyward. He feels unsure.

"Because something else isn't right about you… and I may not know it now but I will find out for sure."

Their voices are close, and Wally is dying to take a peak. He has accelerated thought process so one quick glance would be enough for him. With superspeed he steals a peak, going un-noticed. Red arrow is leaned close to her, his eyes narrowed. He looks too menacing and Wally knows whatever RA is suspecting of her it must be bad. The ginger shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He'd remembered not trusting he when she first joined the team but he assumed it was just typical unfair hate. Now he was unsure of her… again. More than before. His stomach twists.

"By the way the team should have recruited someone better. That's very unprofessional of you to let your guard down and get stabbed like that." Roy mutters. Wally hears a slap; he makes a quick glance to see Artemis shoving Red Arrows hand away from her. He winces and wants to slap him for even trying to put his hand near her back bandage. But before he can get any more possessive over Artemis he hears, "Idiot. I didn't let my guard down. I let that assassin stab me."

"That's a stupid joke."

"It's not. I was in an awkward situation, and there was no way I'd return to the team after that situation with Kid Dork."

Wally's eyes widen. Accelerated thought process or not, he could not process that line fast enough. He replayed it over and over, but he couldn't understand… he just couldn't… "You're sick." Red Arrow says coldly. Sick wasn't the half of it. "Shut up! I am not and you don't even understand. Get the hell out of my apartment; I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this." Wally hears angry footsteps and uneven ones; she was pushing him to the window. Wally made his grand escape, superspeed running down the wall and into the ally. He watched from the shadows as Roy climbed out and got the window slammed shut behind him. With an achy heart and a heated face the speedster made his dash home.

~Is this chapter too short? OMG…. Dude… I am so sorry. This, yet again, WAS going to be the final chapter but once I started typing the drama poured out of my head. Sooo…. I have no idea how much longer this will be guys. I'm sorry if I'm dragging it again but I must feed the fire… xD Good? Bad? Decent? Review and tell me what you think. And by the way I should slap those of you who thought I'd make some affair with Red Arrow. Hahahaha… That douche wishes. (no likey the red arrow-y)~


End file.
